Dragonshy
by Dede42
Summary: When a dragon takes up resident in a mountain not far from Ponyville for a long nap that results in the sky being filled with black smoke, it's up to Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy to convince the dragon to take its' nap somewhere else. Can they convince the dragon to move?
1. Chapter 1: A SLEEPING DRAGON!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Dragonshy

A/N: Here's the first chapter of my new story, and I hope you all enjoy the Mane Seven going up against a full-grown dragon. ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: A SLEEPING DRAGON?!**

It was another bright and beautiful day in Equestria, and Fluttershy was busy feeding the animals that lived around her house: she gave fish to the otter family that lived under the bridge, and then she delivered worms to the birds that lived in the branches of the tree that her house was built into. After politely spitting out the taste of the worms, she went to check on her white baby rabbit, Angel.

"Not too fast now, Angel bunny," she advised the bunny as she ate her carrot. "You don't wanna get a tummy ache." She chuckled and sighed when Angel tossed aside the carrot, having only eaten about half of it. "You really should eat more than that, don't you think?" she suggested and sighed when the bunny ran off. Picking up the carrot, she flew past Angel and landed, blocking her way, presenting her with the carrot. "It's not play time yet. I know you want to run, but… just three more bites. Two more bites? One more bite? Pretty please?" she requested and sighed when her bunny friend hopped away.

Just then, Angel started coughing, and the yellow pegasus went to her aid. "Oh, goodness. Are you okay?" she asked, concerned as the bunny's cough got worse. "Are you coughing because there's a carrot stuck in your throat?" she asked and Angel shook her head, coughing harder. "Because you need some water?" she guessed, only for her bunny to cough even harder and point toward the sky, and she looked up and gasped. "Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke?" she wondered watching as it passed over them and toward Ponyville, she then flinched when she got beamed by the carrot. "I'll take that as a… yes."

* * *

Although not a fast flyer, Fluttershy did manage to outfly the smoke and arrived in the park, where the majority of the ponies were hanging out, enjoying the nice, warm day, and she tried to warn them about the smoke. "Help. Help! Please? Help? There's- there's a horrible cloud of smoke. It's headed this way and-" she then shrieked and ducked when she was almost hit with a blue ball with a gold star on it.

Rainbow Dash flew past, caught the ball on her head, and bounced it. "Don't be such a scaredy-pony," she gently scolded her friend while bouncing the ball and counting each time she bounced it. "It's just me, future Equestria ball-bouncing record holder. Three forty six, three forty seven…"

"This calls for a celebration!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly, loving it when she could set up a party.

"Oh, no, Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy objected, spotting the black smoke, which was getting closer, "this is _no_ time for celebration. This is a time for panic, for-"

Pinkie Pie ignored her, focused on the party plan that was forming in her mind. "Ooo! I'm going to need balloons! One for every pony in Ponyville!" And she bounced away.

Fluttershy hurried after her, hoping to get her friend to listen. "There's – there's smoke. And – and where there's smoke, there's fire. And-" this time she was cut off because she ran into the pink pony when she suddenly stopped, and she fell back on her haunches with a dazed expression.

Pinkie Pie looked around at the ponies and began counting. "Let's see, that's one, two, three, four…"

Rainbow Dash was nearby, still bouncing the ball and keeping count. "Three hundred fifty four…"

"Five, six…" said Pinkie Pie.

"Three hundred fifty five, no, wait…" Rainbow Dash stopped counting and bouncing the ball, frowning with annoyance when the pink pony poked her in the chest with her hoff.

"Seven."

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash snapped. "Now I have to start over." And she zoomed off into the air to find a place where she could bounce the ball and count without be distracted.

"We're all going to have to start over, in a new village," said Fluttershy, once again trying to get the ponies to listen to her. "'Cause ours is gonna be-"

Pinkie Pie raced after the blue pegasus. "Hey, Rainbow Dash, wait up!"

"Oh, please, this is an emergency," the yellow pegasus pleaded, still trying to get any of the ponies to listen to her before it was too late. "I-I need everypony to-"

Just then, Twilight Sparkle, with Spike on her back, and Sunrise Blossom appeared on the bridge leading to the town. "Listen up! Smoke is spreading over all of Equestria."

"What? Oh no! That's awful!" the ponies exclaimed, finally seeing the smoke heading their way.

Fluttershy hopped up and down at the back of the crowd. "That's what I've been trying to-"

"But don't worry," Twilight Sparkle continued, "we've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me that it is not coming from a fire."

Fluttershy sighed with relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Twilight Sparkle nodded to Sunrise Blossom, who returned the nod and supplied additional information. "It's coming from a dragon." And the ponies gasped fearfully.

"A…d-dragon _?"_ Fluttershy stammered.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Mane 7 were gathered at the library to figure out how to deal with the dragon that'd taken residence up in the cave at the top of the nearby mountain, and Twilight Sparkle was busy packing her saddle bags with what she thought she would need.

"What in the name of all things cinnamon swirled is a full-grown dragon doing here in Equestria?" Applejack wondered.

"Sleeping," Twilight Sparkle answered, adding a book to her bags.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all exchanged perplexed looks. "Huh?"

"According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap," Twilight Sparkle explained. "His snoring is what's causing all this smoke."

"He should really see a doctor," Pinkie Pie suggested. "That doesn't sound healthy at all."

"It's healthy for a full-grown dragon," Sunrise Blossom pointed out. "But that he chose to nap on the nearby mountain, that isn't so healthy for the rest of us."

"Well, at least he's not snoring fire," Rarity remarked. "What are _we_ meant to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what we're meant to do," said Rainbow Dash, rising upward. "Give him the boot. Take that." And she zoomed past a statue that the twins had to keep from falling down with their magic, and kept at a safe distance when she came for another pass. "And that!" And she ended up crashing into one of the bookcases.

While Sunrise Blossom put the statue back on its' proper spot, Twilight Sparkle lectured the blue pegasus. "We need to _encourage_ him to take a nap somewhere else," she informed her friends. "Princess Celestia has given us this mission, and we must not fail. If we do, Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years."

Fluttershy gasped fearfully.

Rarity snorted. "Hmph. Talk about getting your _beauty_ sleep."

"All right everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly," Twilight Sparkle ordered. "We've got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour."

"Okay, girls, you heard her," said Rainbow Dash, rising to the air once again. "The fate of Equestria is in our hooves. Do we have what it takes?" And the ponies confirmed that they did, and hurried out the door, all except for a certain yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy hesitated for a long moment. "Um, actually- _"_ she began when Rainbow Dash came back and dragged her outside.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you next week! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MISSION ONE: FIND THE DRAGON

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Dragonshy

A/N: Surprise! I'm posting today and I will also post on Thursday, too. Thank you for the fun reviews and keep posting them! One review I read, had Trixie being given advice and running off, and I nearly fell out of my seat, I was laughing so hard. More reviews and the happier my muses will be!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: MISSION ONE: FIND THE DRAGON**

One hour later, the Mane 7 were once again at the library and they were all ready to go… well, most of them were ready, Fluttershy wasn't looking forward to going up the mountain to confront a dragon. She didn't say anything at first, wanting to hear the plan before letting them know that she didn't want to go.

"All right girls, listen up," Twilight Sparkle said seriously, pacing a little. "I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we've all got to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall."

"M-m-mountain?" Fluttershy whimpered, staring in the direction of the mountain that the smoke was coming from.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "The dragon is in _that_ cave at the very top."

"Looks pretty cold up there," Applejack remarked, eying the top of the mountain, which was covered with snow that was being blackened by the smoke.

"You bet it is," Rainbow Dash agreed. "The higher you go, the chillier it gets."

"Good thing I brought my scarf," said Rarity, magically removing a pink scarf from one of her bags and wrapped it around her neck.

"Ooo! Pretty!" Pinkie Pie praised.

Rainbow Dash snickered. "Heh, oh yeah. _That'll_ keep you nice and cozy," she teased.

' _Here we go again,'_ Sunrise Blossom thought as the two ponies began arguing.

Gulping, Fluttershy went over to Twilight Sparkle, who was looking at a map to figure out the best way to go up the mountain quickly. "Um, excuse me, Twilight?" she asked politely. "I know you're busy, but…"

"Uh-huh," said the purple unicorn, not really listening as she examined the map. "Well, we could go this way."

"But if I could just have a second…" the yellow pegasus continued, taking advantage of her friend's lack of attention, hoping to hear something that would mean she could stay home.

"Uh-huh," said Twilight Sparkle and shook her head at something on the map. "No, we want to avoid that."

' _Here's my one chance,'_ Fluttershy thought. "So, um, I was thinking that, um, maybe I should just stay here in Ponyville," she offered.

Still staring at the map, Twilight Sparkle nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Oh! Good," said Fluttershy, walking away. "I'll stay here and-"

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, putting away the map and blocked her friend's way. "You _have_ to come! Your way with wild animals will surely come in handy."

"I don't think I-" the yellow pegasus began.

"Oh, and don't worry about your little friends in the meadow," the purple unicorn cut in. "Spike's got it covered while you're gone."

Spike walked up with Angel and the other animals. "You can count on me!" he promised, only to have the white bunny kick him in the head, and they all ran off. "Oooh! Hey! Hey! Wait!" And he ran after the fleeing animals.

"I don't really think he's up to the task," Fluttershy protested. "Maybe… But… But… no!"

Twilight Sparkle opened her mouth to speak, but Sunrise Blossom came over. "Twi, let me talk with Fluttershy, ok?" she offered.

Her twin agreed and turned when Rainbow Dash flew over to her, and was clearly concerned about the yellow pegasus, who was now talking with the orange unicorn.

"Are you sure you want Fluttershy to come along?" the blue pegasus asked. "I mean, that pony's afraid of her own shadow. She's just going to slow us down."

"Oh, she's just a little nervous," Twilight Sparkle said reassuringly. "Once we get going, I'm sure she'll be fine." But she regretted those words when Fluttershy insisted that she couldn't go and hid in the nearest bush. "Seriously?"

Sunrise Blossom sighed. "Looks like we'll just have to haul her with us, sis."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, agreeing that it was their only option. "All right girls, move out!" And working together, the six ponies pried the yellow pegasus out of the bush and ran toward the mountain with her on their backs.

"But… but…!" Fluttershy screamed, terrified. She was going to the mountain whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

It didn't take the Mane 7 very long to reach the base of the mountain, and they were about to start on the path when there was a loud snoring noise that shook the whole mountain, and a surge of black smoke came out of the top, heading toward Ponyville. The noise made Fluttershy duck behind Applejack.

"Whoa. What was that?" Rainbow Dash asked, having never heard anything so loud before.

"That is what it sounds like when a dragon snores," Twilight Sparkle informed them.

"Even Spike doesn't snore that loudly, and he's just a baby," Sunrise Blossom.

Fluttershy stared up at the distant top of the mountain. "It – it's so… high!"

"Well, it _is_ a mountain," Rainbow Dash stated. "I'm going to fly up there and check it out!" She stared to fly upward, only to be yanked back by Applejack, who clamped her teeth onto her tail. "Wah!"

Applejack released the blue pegasus' tail. "Hold on, now," she advised. "I think we should all go up together. Safety in numbers and all."

"Oh, all right," Rainbow Dash agreed sourly.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the ponies were making their way up a cliffside and Rarity shared something that she'd heard about concerning dragons. "I hear the only thing that sparkles more than a dragon's scales are the jewels they use to build their nests," she remarked. "Ooo, if I play my cards right, I might be able to convince him to part with a few!"

"Welcome to my cave, Rarity," said Pinkie Pie, pretending to be a dragon. "Care for a diamond?" And she let out a silly roar that resulted in the ponies laughing.

"Girls!" Twilight Sparkle snapped. "This is no laughing matter! Fluttershy, you're the expert on wild creatures. What do _you_ think the dragon will be like? Fluttershy?" She stopped and looked around for the yellow pegasus. The other ponies also looked and then they spotted her hiding behind a bush some feet behind them.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"Ooo, I think I have one in my bag!" Pinkie Pie dug through one of her bags and she did pull an invite with a number of party sounds and an explosion of confetti that left her mane and the manes of Rarity, Sunrise Blossom, and Rainbow Dash standing on end.

Fluttershy inched out of her hiding place, but that's all she did. "I-it's so… so… steep."

"Well, it _is_ a cliff," Rainbow Dash snapped, annoyed with her friend. "You could just, oh, I don't know, _fly_ up here?" she suggested.

"Come on, Fluttershy, you can do it," Pinkie Pie encouraged her. "Flap those wings!"

"Yeah, come on, Fluttershy," said Sunrise Blossom with an encouraging smile.

Fluttershy gulped. "Oh… okay." She began flapping her wings and rose until she was level with her friends. Just then, there was another loud snore from the dragon, and her wings snapped shut so she fell out of the sky with a soft cry.

"Augh," Rainbow Dash groaned while the yellow pegasus stood up, and she was trying to unstick her wings.

Twilight Sparkle also groaned. "Uh, we don't have time for this," she complained when Applejack suddenly removed the map from her bag. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Applejack opened the map and she looked it over. "I'll need this if I'm going to take her around the mountain another way," she announced.

Rainbow Dash groaned again. " _Around_ the mountain?" she repeated. "That's going to take them forever."

Giving the map back, Applejack slid back down the mountain to join Fluttershy, who smiled nervously at her after failing to get her wings to unstick, and then the dragon snored once again, and the yellow pegasus stiffened to the point that she toppled over like a fainting goat.

"Don't worry, Twi," Applejack promised. "We'll be there lickety-split _."_

* * *

Some time later, the other ponies had reached the top of the cliff and they were waiting for Applejack and Fluttershy. While Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were pacing, Sunrise Blossom was writing down ideas for new potions and/or remedies, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie were busy playing tic-tac-toe.

Pinkie Pie drew three circles and cheered. "Whoo-hoo! I win again!"

"Ugh. That's thirty-five games in a row," Rarity complained, and around them were over thirty tic-tac-toe games. "Best of seventy-one?" she asked hopefully.

Just then, Applejack, who was panting with the tip of the yellow pegasus' tail tied around her hat, came into view, dragging Fluttershy, who was still frozen, with her. "We. Made. It," she announced, wheezing.

" _Told you_ it was going to take them forever," Rainbow Dash grumbled from her upside position floating upside down next to the purple unicorn.

* * *

After unfreezing the yellow pegasus, which hadn't been easy, they resumed their trek up the path. Making good progress, they soon came to a gap, and they all jumped across it easily, except for Fluttershy, who gulped and kept her distance.

"Your turn, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle called out to her.

"But… it's so… wide," Fluttershy whispered uneasily.

"Come on, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle pleaded, "we should be much farther along by now."

"You could just leap on over," Applejack suggested helpfully.

Fluttershy nervously edged forward. "I-" she began and froze when the dragon snored away. "I don't know."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Pinkie Pie said confidently, hopping back over. "It's just a hop, skip and a jump. See?" And she broken into song while hopping back and forth over the gap. "It's not very far. Just move your little rump. You can make it if you try with a hop, skip and jump."

"We don't have time for this," Twilight Sparkle grumbled.

"A hop, skip and jump," Pinkie Pie kept singing and hopping. "Just move your little rump, A hop, skip and jump, A hop, skip and jump, A hop, skip and jump, A hop skip and jump, A hop skip and jump!" She returned to their friends.

Encouraged by the song, Fluttershy started forward. "O-okay. Here I go. A hop." And she started hopping while her friends encouraged her onward. "Skip." She then skipped closer to the edge when she made the mistake of looking down into the gap, and she yelped as she began to fall – only to have her hooves lock onto either side of the small gap.

"Ugh." Rainbow Dash flew over and booted the yellow pegasus the rest of the while and into their friends.

Fluttershy smiled sheepishly. "I guess I forgot to jump _."_

* * *

Needing to make up lost time, the ponies went running along the path toward the top of the mountain, and when they rounded a bend, Twilight Sparkle made them slow down and whispered to them. "Let's keep it down," she warned them. "According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide."

"An… an ava… ava…" Fluttershy began to say when her friends covered her mouth.

"Shhh!" Sunrise Blossom hissed, and after they removed their hooves from her mouth, they began walking along the trail, wanting to get out of the danger area as soon as possible, and as Rainbow Dash flew under a tree branch, two leaves were knocked off.

The leaves floated through the air and landed on Fluttershy's back. "AVALA-!" she began to shriek, but her friends covered her mouth again. When nothing happened, they let out a collective sigh of relief, and then there was a loud rumbling sound, followed by a wave of rocks heading toward them!

"Avalanche!" the ponies screamed and fled, avoiding the falling rocks as much as possible.

"Oh no!" Twilight Sparkle screamed, fleeing through the falling rocks and almost got hit a few times. "Help! Ooh!" she grunted when Applejack collided with her, knocking her to safety.

* * *

Minutes later, the rumbling stopped, and the dust began to settle, leaving the ponies all coughing and covered with dust.

"Oh my!" Applejack gasped after clearing her throat and looked around. "Everypony okay?" And her friends all confirmed that they were.

Rarity spit dirt out of her mouth and shook the dust off. "Eugh. Blech."

"Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bouncing a bit.

"Uh! This is why a girl always packs _extra_ accessories," said Rarity, taking out a second pink scarf to wrap around her neck, and then she looked at her bags with a concerned expression. "Oh, _please_ tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this."

"Uh, think we got bigger problems than making sure our hair bows match our horseshoes," Rainbow Dash pointed out, and sure enough, the path was blocked by a massive pile of rocks and dirt.

"Oh boy," said Sunrise Blossom.

Fluttershy sighed guiltily. "Sorry."

"Aw, no big whoop, sugarcube," Applejack said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we'll just have to" Twilight Sparkle sighed "climb over _."_

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the ponies managed to climb to the top of the pile and they were now carefully making their way down the other side with Rainbow Dash monitoring their progress and suppressing annoyed sighs since Fluttershy was insisting on climbing down the pile instead of flying. It didn't take very long for the twins to reach the bottom of the pile and the others weren't too far behind when Fluttershy suddenly slipped and tumbled down the side, taking Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity with her so that they landed in a heap.

"My apologies," Rarity apologized as Rainbow Dash flew down and helped her up.

"Not _your_ fault," the blue pegasus told her while shooting Fluttershy, who whimpered a little, a look. Once they were back on their hooves, she sighed and flew over to Twilight Sparkle. "Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?" she inquired.

"We're about to find out," Twilight Sparkle responded, nodding to the opening of the large cave that the smoke was leaking out of. "We're here _."_

The Mane Seven exchanged uneasy looks. They found the dragon's lair, now how were they going to convince him to leave without getting themselves roasted?

* * *

A/N: If you want to know more about fainting goats. Follow this link and you can even look them up on youtube. wiki/Fainting_goat

R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: MISSION TWO: WAKE THE DRAGON

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Dragonshy

A/N: Here's the next chapter and it's time for our favorite ponies to face the dragon! Now, I know that there's been some gripes about them having to bully Fluttershy into doing things, but remember, this is first season and Fluttershy isn't as confident as she is in later seasons.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: MISSION TWO: WAKE THE SLEEPING DRAGON**

The Mane Seven stared at the cave that the sleeping dragon was occupying and his snoring was louder then ever, making their ear drums rattle inside their ears, and Sunrise Blossom was certain that they were most likely going to go deaf if they didn't get the dragon to leave soon.

"Rainbow Dash, you'll use your wings to clear the smoke," Twilight Sparkle ordered, getting a confirming nod from the blue pegasus. "Rarity, Sunrise, and Pinkie Pie, you'll create a diversion to distract the dragon if things get a little hairy in there," she instructed and while her twin got out some potions she'd prepared Pinkie Pie started playing with a squeaky rubber chicken, earning eye-rolls from her friends. "Applejack, you're ready with the apples in case he decides to attack," she added and Applejack opened her bags to reveal the dozen apples she'd brought with her. "But it shouldn't come to that, because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up, and between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand why he needs to go. Is everypony ready?" she asked and they all gave their affirmatives.

Pleased, Twilight Sparkle turned to face the cave. "Okay then, we're goin' in." She then entered the cave, finding that the opening was a long tunnel, and she walked along it. "So, what _is_ the best way to wake up a sleeping dragon without upsetting him?" she asked, but when she didn't get an answer, she stopped and turned to see that there was no sign of the yellow pegasus. "Fluttershy?" Groaning, she hurried back outside and found Fluttershy with her head in a hole. "Oh, come on!" She went over and yanked on her friend's wing so that she was sitting up. "Come on!" she grunted, trying to shove her toward the cave, and their friends joined in on trying to get her to move. "We have to do this! Now! Every – second longer that dragon – sleeps is another – acre of Equestria that is covered in – smoke. Ooh!"

Fluttershy dug her hooves in, determined not to move an inch. "I – I – I can't go in the cave."

"Ugh," went the ponies as they all face-planted.

"Oh, great," Rainbow Dash complained, getting up. "She's scared of _caves_ now, too."

"I'm not scared of caves," Fluttershy corrected her, "I'm scared of" and she mumbled the answer so that no pony could hear her except Sunrise Blossom.

The orange unicorn went to her friend. "Fluttershy, are you saying that you're scared of dragons?" she asked before the other ponies could ask her to repeat what she said and the yellow pegasus nodded her head, just as the dragon snored again, and they were engulfed by black smoke.

The ponies all coughed as the smoke floated away and Twilight Sparkle spoke to Fluttershy, who was now hiding behind Applejack. "But Fluttershy. You have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals," she pointed out.

"Yes, because they're not _dragons,_ " the yellow pegasus replied.

"Oh come on!" Rainbow Dash groaned. "We've seen you walk right up to a horrible manticore like it was nothing."

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, because he wasn't a dragon."

"Spike is a dragon," Pinkie Pie pointed out. "You're not scared of him."

"Yes, because he's not a huge, gigantic, terrifying, enormous, teeth-gnashing, sharp-scale having, horn-wearing, smoke-snoring, could eat a pony in one bite, totally all grown-up dragon," Fluttershy answered and when the dragon snored, unleashing more black smoke that left them coughing until it was gone, she was cowering on the ground, whimpering.

"But, if you're so afraid of dragons, why didn't you say something before we came all the way up here?" Twilight Sparkle asked, confused.

"I was afraid to," Fluttershy confessed.

Rainbow Dash groaned again, positive that the whole of Equestria was doomed. "Ugh."

Applejack nudged the yellow pegasus so that she was sitting up. "All of us are scared of that dragon."

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "I'm not!"

" _Almost_ all of us are scared of that dragon," Applejack amended with an eye-roll. "but we've got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of."

Fluttershy looked around at her friends, who were all looking at her with hopefully expressions, and although she really wanted to help… "I – I – I just… can't." And she turned away.

Twilight Sparkle looked at her sadly. "Oh, Fluttershy."

* * *

A few minutes later, Twilight Sparkle worked up her nerve and she entered the cave on her own to talk to the dragon since she was certain that he didn't know that his snoring was harming Equestria and both her sister and her friends nervously agreed that it was probably true. She walked along the tunnel until she reached a large cavern, where a massive red dragon was sleeping on top of a huge pile of treasure.

 _'_ _ _Ok, I kinda understand why Fluttershy is so scared about full-grown dragons,'__ she thought, but she had a job to do, and the sooner she convinced this dragon to go somewhere else, the better. "Mr. Dragon," she called out politely, but the dragon didn't wake up. "Excuse me. Mr. Dragon," she called out slightly more loudly and this time the dragon opened his yellow eyes halfway to peer at her. "Oh, good, you're awake. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Twilight-" she began and briefly gagged when the dragon yawned, exposing her to his sulfur breath. "Augh! Puh! Sparkle, and my friends and I are residents here in Equestria," she continued. "Ponyville, to be exact. We've come here to ask that you find another spot to take your nap. It's just that you seem to be doing an awful lot of snoring, and every time you do you send out a terrible cloud of smoke. Equestria simply can't survive a hundred years in a dark haze. You understand, don't you?" she asked politely.

The dragon sat up and stretched with a loud grunt.

"So, you'll find another place to sleep?" she asked hopefully, only to have the dragon lie back down and resumed snoring, engulfing her in black smoke that left her coughing… again _._

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was still coughing when she exited the cave, and then they all ended up coughing when another burst of black smoke came out of the cave.

"So much for" Rainbow Dash coughed "persuading him."

Sunrise Blossom searched through her bags and magically produced several large bottles filled with a slightly glowing blue liquid. "Let me try," she said, heading for the cave.

* * *

Once inside, Sunrise Blossom made her way through the tunnel until she reached the cavern and politely cleared her throat, prompting the dragon to open one eye to look at her. "Uh, hi there," she said politely, hoping that her nerves wouldn't fail her. "Now, I know you're needing your beauty sleep, but I was hoping that you could do it in a cave somewhere else, and I have here some amazing polishing potions that you can use on your treasure," she offered. "You don't have to pay me or anything for them. Consider it a gift."

The dragon raised his head to peer at the orange unicorn and the bottles, considered her offer for a moment, and then he reached out with one claw – flicking her right out of the cave!

* * *

"Ow!" Sunrise Blossom yelped as she was sent tumbling out of the cave, nearly running into her friends and sister, and collided with a nearby tree. "Well, _that_ didn't go well."

"You ok, Sunny?" Twilight Sparkle asked, concerned as she helped her sister sit up.

Sunrise Blossom carefully shook her head since she was dizzy. "No, Twi, but I will be when the immediate area stops spinning."

"Now what?" Applejack wondered since the twins had failed with their own attempts and the smoke over their heads was getting thicker with every second that passed.

"Obviously, this situation just calls for a little "pony charm"," Rarity decided and she entered the cave. "Allow me, girls."

* * *

Rarity reached the cavern and she fought back a delighted gasp when she saw the treasure. "I'm so sorry to interrupt," she said politely, clearing her throat to get the attention of the dragon while slipping a pearl and diamond necklace around her neck. "But I couldn't possibly head back home without mentioning what _handsome scales_ you have," she informed him while secretly decorating herself with more jewelry while slipping closer to a large diamond. "And those scales have to be hidden away in some _silly_ cave for a hundred years?"

The dragon sat up and smoothed back some of his scales, looking at her thoughtfully.

"Personally, _I_ think you should skip the snoozing and be out _there_ , _showing_ them off," Rarity added, now a mere inch from the diamond. "Hmm. Obviously, I would be _more_ than happy to keep an eye on your jewels while you're gone." Unfortunately that was the _wrong_ thing to say to the dragon, who roared angrily and swiped at her with his claws, which she narrowly avoided as she fled, leaving behind all the jewelry she'd gathered.

* * *

Outside once again, Rarity was pouting. "I was _this_ close to getting that diamond," she complained.

"You mean… getting rid of that _dragon_?" Twilight Sparkle reminded her.

Rarity flushed. "Oh, yeah… sure." And looked round when she heard a horn go off.

"What in tarnation…?" Applejack asked, staring at Pinkie Pie, who was dressed up like a blue present with balloons, sunglasses, and a party horn in her mouth.

"Darling, you look ridiculous," Rarity pointed out.

"Exactly!" Pinkie Pie agreed, heading into the cave. "Sharing a laugh is a sure-fire way to get someone on your side! _Hi!"`_ Moments later, there were crashing noises that made the waiting ponies cringe, and then the pink pony came staggering out, her outfit ruined. "Apparently he doesn't like laughing, heh. Or sharing."

This was too much for Rainbow Dash, who clearly had enough. "All right, that's it," she snapped. "We tried persuasion, charm, whatever it is Pinkie Pie does. It's time to stop wasting time! I'm going in!" And she flew into the cave.

"Rainbow, no!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, but it was too late.

* * *

Rainbow Dash flew through the tunnel and into the cavern, where she found the dragon sitting up. "Get! Out!" And she kicked him in the chin _hard!_ But all that happened was that the dragon sneezed, and then he growled menacing. "Heh. Sorry."

The dragon then let out a mighty roar that sent the blue pegasus flying back out of the cave.

* * *

"Who-o-o-o-o-a!" Rainbow Dash screamed, spinning backwards out of the cave and she crashed into her friends like a bowling ball, knocking them all down. They were picking themselves up when they heard another roar and saw the dragon charging out of the cave, and they scattered, screaming. Stepping outside, the dragon towered over the cowering ponies and roared again, sending them crashing into a large boulder.

The top section of the boulder crumbled into pieces, revealing Fluttershy, who'd been hiding behind it, and at first, she saw only the angry dragon before she saw that her friends were lying in front of the boulder in a dazed heap.

"How dare you… How dare you!" she raged, flying up to confront the dragon. "Listen here, mister. Just because you're big doesn't mean you get to be a bully! You may have huge teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire. But you do not – I repeat – You do _not! Hurt! My! Friends_! You got that?" she demanded, fixing him with the stare, and the dragon whimpered. "Well?"

"But that rainbow one kicked me," the dragon pointed out.

"And I am very sorry about that," Fluttershy apologized. "But you're bigger than she is, and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where your snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures," she added.

The dragon blinked. "But I-" he began.

"Don't you 'but I' me, mister," the yellow pegasus scolded sternly. "Now what do you have to say for yourself? I said, _what_ do you have to say for yourself?" she snapped and the dragon began crying. "There, there. No need to cry," she told him kindly, stroking the top of his nose a little. "You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision. Now go pack your things. You just need to find a new place to sleep. That's all." And she flew back to the ground, where she was surrounded by her cheering friends.

"You did it!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed while the dragon went back into the cave, gathered up his treasure, and then he flew away. "I knew you could do it _."_ And the yellow pegasus beamed.

* * *

A/N: And Fluttershy saves the day! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: MISSION ACCOMPLISH!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Dragonshy

A/N: Hey, this is Sunrise Blossom and I've been asked by Dede42 to post the final chapter of this story and apologize for anything negative she might've said yesterday in her author's notes. Turns out that she's been a bit sleep deprived this week due to work and babysitting her sister over the weekend.

I do admit that when we had to deal with that dragon, I hadn't wanted to make Fluttershy do something that she was scared to do, but when Princess Celestia asked us to convince the dragon to leave, it was clear that Fluttershy would be a big help in the end. I'd hoped by talking to Fluttershy she would go, but we had to brute force it, which wasn't an option I'd wanted to use in the first place.

Oh well, that's how life goes sometimes. Now I need to get this posted and then get back to the Apothecary. Dede42 will post the next story next week on Thursday, which is her normal day.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: MISSION ACCOMPLISH!**

By the time that the Mane Seven returned to Ponyville, the pegasus were flapping away the last of the smoke, clearing the sky, and everypony was able to breath normally. While her sister and friends hung out outside, Twilight Sparkle entered the library to find Spike, who was busy chasing Angel around, and giggled a little at the sight of the baby dragon being outwitted by a bunny.

"I said come back here!" Spike shouted, chasing the bunny and catching her just as she tried to climb one of the shelves. "Ooh! How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little things?" he complained.

"Spike, take a letter," Twilight Sparkle requested, smiling.

Sighing with relief, Spike let Angel go and got out a piece of parchment and quill. "With pleasure."

" _Dear Princess Celestia,_ " Twilight Sparkle began. " _I am happy to report that the dragon has departed our fair country, and that it was my good friend, Fluttershy, who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never lose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength, and can help you overcome even your greatest fears. Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._ "

 _`"Twilight!"`_ Applejack called out. _`"You gotta come see this!"`_

Curious, Twilight Sparkle went out to one of the balconies and saw that Rainbow Dash was bouncing the ball again.

"She's just five away from a new pony record!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Three hundred forty-seven," Rainbow Dash counted, bouncing the ball, "three hundred forty-eight…" and then there was a dragon roar that made her freeze and fall over like a fainting goat. "Dragon!" And her friends burst out laughing while she unfroze herself and got back up. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded. "That awful dragon is back!" And she jumped when Pinkie Pie suddenly roared like the dragon, and she glared at the pink pony. "Pinkie Pie, you scared me! I mean, uh, you… broke my concentration," she corrected herself.

Fluttershy hovered above the embarrassed blue pegasus. "It's okay, Rainbow Dash," she reassured her friend with a smile. "Not everypony can be as brave as me."

When a leaf fell off the tree, Rainbow Dash blew it away from her and it landed on the back of the yellow pegasus, who screamed and dropped out of the sky in fainting goat mode, and they all laughed, including Fluttershy once she recovered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the palace in Canterlot, Princess Celestia finished reading the letter from Twilight Sparkle when Princess Luna entered her study. "Good news, sister, Twilight, Sunrise, and her friends managed to get the dragon to leave," she announced, storing the scroll away with the other ones.

"That is wonderful news," Princess Luna agreed and presented her sister with a scroll she'd received a short while ago. "A report from one of the patrols in the southern region, they found another cache of dark materials that once belonged to The Lady of Shadows, and they also found signs that Shadow Star had been there several months ago."

Princess Celestia magically took the scroll, unfurled it, and read through it, her forehead furrowing, and her concern grew when she learned that after inventorying the cache, the guards had found that half of the books, scrolls, and other dark magical objects were missing. "This is grave news," she remarked, setting down the scroll and looking at her sister. "I fear that Shadow Star may be gathering up as much dark materials as she can, and if so, then it is very likely she will try to drain the life-force from our subjects in order to make herself young and immortal."

"Grave news indeed," Princess Luna agreed. "Sunrise Blossom and her friends got lucky last time since you yourself arrived in time to stop Shadow Star. I'm afraid that if she does resurface in Ponyville to drain the ponies of their life-forces, they won't be as lucky."

"Maybe not, sister," said Princess Celestia thoughtfully. "Do not forget, Twilight Sparkle is now living in Ponyville and they are connected to the Elements of Harmony. Should the day come that Shadow Star attempts to drain our subjects of their life-forces, then Twilight, Sunrise, and their friends will be able to stop her with the Elements of Harmony."

Princess Luna wanted to believe her big sister, she really did, but she still had her doubts, and she also had a lot of catch up on still. Having been locked away in the moon for a thousand years, she'd missed out on a lot, and that was her own fault, having let her jealous take control and fulfilling that part of the prophecy that neither she nor her sister had taken seriously when Swirlbeard had introduced them to the Hall of Prophecy prior to him disappearing. "I hope you are right, sister, for the next section of the prophecy may come to pass sooner then either of us expected, and I fear that the twins won't be ready."

"Have faith, little sister," Princess Celestia advised, going over to her and hugged her with one of her white wings. "There is still a lot that must happen before the next section of the prophecy comes to pass, and I'm certain that both Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom will be ready to face the challenges to come. Come on, I think the chef is making his world-famous custard raspberry cake, and I know how much you enjoy that particular dessert."

Princess Luna smiled at the thought of the five-layered cake that was one of her most favorite desserts, and the desire to have some after thousand years was indeed something to smile about. "Remember the time when we snuck into the kitchen to swipe a few slices, even though we both knew that it was being prepared for Swirlbeard the Bearded's birthday?" she asked as they headed for the study door.

Princess Celestia giggled at the memory. "Oh yes," she recalled, "and you and I were both sure that he would transform us into frogs, he was so angry!" And still laughing at the fond memories of their former teacher, they went to have some cake.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for post this, Sunrise. R&R everyone!


End file.
